Factions Server
The PvP server is one of Minevival's servers. It was launched in 2012 and is centered around factions and PvP. History Early Days Minevival was initially hosted as a Hamachi server for 6 months in 2011. Minevival existed out of one single server which had factions installed, hosted on Jvanderlee's (Jelle) laptop. The server ran for about 10 hours a day and maintained 20 player slots, hitting 17 players at some days even while joining the hamachi network was required! The reason for these high playercounts was caused by the background Jvanderlee and the other owner (Gijsdeman3210) had before starting Minevival. Before Minevival was created Jvanderlee and Gijsdeman3210 owned a huge faction (TCC, which even had its own website) in another server (Minecaste, which officially closed early 2014). Jvanderlee was one of the few staff members on that server aswel, being important to their playerbase, a lot of people supported him and suggested him to start his own server. Which Jvanderlee did, getting support from a lot of people who followed him, such as spiderruin5, 1337pwner1337, Rikea96, Minotaurus and later on even other Minecaste staff members like Flammablesoul and Badgerboy97. While the donations kept coming in, Jvanderlee prepared for the next steps; buying a server machine to host for more slots at his home. When this and the other preparations finally were settled, Minevival became a port-forwarded 24/7 server supporting 40 slots at 2011-12-06. At this point however, Minevival replaced factions with another plugin which suited the gameplay which was intended for Minevival; Towny. Minevival was a server which didn't allow griefing, during both the faction and towny stages. As the server grew and became even more popular it became evident that a rented host was required so that more players could join the community. In the early months of 2012, the upperstaff decided to transform Minevival into a faction server once again. This time aiming more towards the raiding aspect than before. At first, when this change was implemented, the server hit immense high player counts for about two weeks in a row. The player slots had to be increased from 60 to 80 in order to maintain atleast some free slots for new players to join. However after a while, the playerbase which was used to towny started to complain and demanded towny to make a return. After all, that was what some players donated for; a towny server. This issue combined with several other issues became problematic Minevival, something had to change. After a lot of discussion, Minevival became a network server, introducing both Towny and Factions under one server. Later on introducing our Survival Games server in addition to Factions and Towny. However the new Faction server appeared to be less popular than the original Minevival faction server, but still remaining a staple of the server. Minevival early 2012 footage pre-factions found here and here. Pre-Reset Before Sepember, 2013, the PvP server was found under the IP pvp.minevival.net. On busy days, the server might see over 60 players online. The kits were well stocked with such items as diamond blocks, sets of diamond armour, and obsidian. Factions fought to be increasingly large and powerful, though some speculated that the largest factions were made up of mostly alt accounts. Some familiar faction names of that era were such things as Hugenuts, 2EPIC, Kings, and others (anyone else remember more?). A common pastime was PvP at the wildspawn area. Usually there were some players waiting to PvP at that location. Drop parties were also a common activity due to the wealth of the server at the time. However, as players became increasingly frustrated with the excessive wealth from the kits, it became clear that a reset was needed. Some players began to quit because of the "OPness" of the server, and others started fiery forum discussions. All this soon led to change. Post-Reset In September of 2013, Minevival's servers merged into one IP. The PvP server was given a fresh new map. This massive change would impact the server immensely. The contents of kits were dramatically reduced. Although the problem with the server being too "OP" was solved, not everyone enjoyed the poverty that resulted. With the server reset came the McMMO race: players sought to advance through the McMMO leaderboards as quickly as possible. Fishing became a popular activity, since higher levels of fishing brought great rewards. At the time, there was also no world border. Players traveled extreme distances to build their bases. As a result, raiding became more difficult and a world border was eventually put in place. Players moved their bases closer together. As time went on, many players quit the server. It slowly entered a period of quietness that lasted several months. However, as staff shifted around and made time for the server, the PvP server hopped on the road to recovery. Present Plugins Strategy